


watching

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [9]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason smokes. Tim watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> written from comicdrabbles prompt 012 - voyeurism

He’s standing on the street corner, in plain sight but hidden by the shadow, just the way they’ve all been taught. Except Jason isn’t even trying to hide. There’s a cigarette hanging from his lips and it gives him away, smoke curling into the cool night air. 

He takes a step forward, into the circle of yellow pooling under a streetlamp. He tilts his head back, the light catching on his stubble; he hasn’t shaved for two days, going on three. Jason turns his head, and it’s just a slight movement.

Tim ducks out of sight, cursing silently. Not that it does anything; Jason already knows he’s here. He’s probably known for a while.

Still, Tim stays where he is, counting backwards from fifty before he dares another glance down at the street. 

“No cape,” Jason says, not looking up at Tim’s rooftop, quiet and casual, almost like he’s talking to himself. “Smart.”

Tim doesn’t reply. Jason doesn’t seem to mind.

“This is what, the third time this week? I don’t know what you’re looking for, kid, but you’re probably not gonna find it.”

With a small grin, Jason raises his cigarette to his lips again. “Unless…”

Taking a long drag, he exhales slowly, lips just slightly parted, curled at the corners like he can see the expression on Tim’s face as he stares. He does it again, and again, until his cigarette’s burnt all the way down. 

Jason drops the butt to the ground, crushing it with his heel. 

“Well. Nice talking, kid. Now fuck off back to your little cave.”

He starts to walk away. Tim stays right where he is, and watches.


End file.
